Something Like That
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Like an old photograph, Time can make a feeling fade, But the memory of a first love, Never fades away......TIVA..kinda AU


**Authors Note:**Hey guys, just a random Tiva oneshot...enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS, if I did, Tony and Ziva would have already broken rule 12...numerous times. ;)

**Song: **Something Like That-Tim McGraw.

* * *

_It was Labor Day weekend I was seventeen  
I bought a Coke and some gasoline_

_And I drove out to the county fair_

Seventeen year old Tony DiNozzo tells his parent that he'll be back later, he's meeting some friends down at the fair. He grabs his car keys and drives to the gas station to fill up the tank and get a soda before paying the ridiculous fair prices.

_When I saw her for the first time  
she was standing there in the ticket line_

He met his buddies at the end of the ticket booth when he arrived.

"Well, well, DiNozzo finally showed," Conner said in greeting.

"Can it, Conner, I had to stop somewhere," Tony says in defense, looking around at all the girls wearing their summer clothing, noticing one in particular.

She was a couple people ahead of him and his buddies in the ticket line. She had long dark hair, tanned skin, perfect body. He caught a glimpse of her face as she turned to acknowledge another girl that came up to her, but all Tony noticed was her.

_And it all started right then and there  
Oh, a sailor's sky made a perfect sunset  
And that's the day I'll never forget_

All he knows is he somehow has to ditch his friends, and try to get to know the dark haired vixen. He rattles off something about finding some food, and follows the girl in the opposite direction.

His friends notice that he's going in the opposite way of the food, and just shake their heads, another girl has caught their friends attention.

_I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
She was killing me in that miniskirt_

Tony follows the young girl until her friends reach a ride and he sees her shake her head and a look of fear on her face. She obviously is against this particular ride, she stands off to the side as her friends run to get in line.

He walks up behind her and says, "Too scary of a ride for you?"

The young girl turns around and looks at him confused. She doesn't know this kid, and he's talking to her. "I would not go with scary, just a little off the ceiling."

Tony automatically corrects her error, "Off the wall, you mean. I'm Tony, Tony DiNozzo."

The young girl nods once and sticks out her hand, "Ziva David."

_Ziva, unique name for a unique girl,_ Tony thinks, taking her hand.

"Will your friends object to me stealing you away for a few minutes? Let me buy you a soda or something?" Tony asks, giving her the smirk he inherited from his father.

Ziva smiles shyly at him, and looks over to the ride her friends are currently on. "They will hardly notice that I am gone. I came here mostly to shut them up."

Tony smiles, "Let's go, Miss. David."

_Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
she had a suntan line and red lipstick_

They walk down the street and Tony leads Ziva to a path that goes down by the river. Ziva walks along the railroad tracks as if they were a balance beam, she doesn't even wobble.

Tony picks up a few rocks and skips them along the river. "So, Ziva, where are you from?"

"I was born and practically raised in Israel. My father is the head of a company there," Ziva explains.

"Wow that sounds like an important job."

Ziva nods, "It is, but he hardly ever comes home. He lives at the office."

_I worked so hard for that first kiss  
And a heart don't forget something like that_

After a while of walking along the railroad tracks, the young teens walk over to the edge of the river and sit down over looking the water.

"Ziva," Tony says, gaining the girls attention, "What is the chance of us seeing each other again? Tomorrow night maybe?"

Ziva smiles sadly at Tony, "I wish that I could, Tony. But my father is sending me and my brother back to Israel tomorrow morning. I do not know when I will come back."

A look of sadness washes over Tony's face, "Oh. If I had known that then I wouldn't have taken you from your friends."

Ziva smiles, "It is fine. Kate, Tim and Abby will understand. I have been with them all summer; I am actually kind of sick of them.

"It's getting late, I should be getting you back," Tony says, rising and holding his hand out for Ziva.

She accepts his offered hand, and stands. Their eyes lock on each other, Tony's other hand finds its way around Ziva's small waist.

Ziva rolls her eyes playfully at him, "Tony, if you are going to kiss me, just do it."

With that, Tony leans down and kisses her with everything that he has. He has never kissed a girl like this before, and it scares him. Ziva kisses him back eagerly, and wraps her arms around his neck.

When their kiss breaks, Ziva whispers, "I wish I did not have to leave."

"Me too, Ziva."

_Well it was five years later on a southbound plane  
I was headed down to New Orleans  
to meet some friends of mine for Mardi Gras_

Tony was so excited. He is getting ready to party it up for a week with his Frat brothers. If it's anything Tony is good at its drinking and hot girls. He should be landing in New Orleans in two and a half hours, then its time to party.

_When I heard a voice from the past  
Comin' from a few rows back_

"I can not believe it!" the voice says; a voice so familiar and pure that he would recognize it any where.

_And when I looked, I couldn't believe just what I saw  
She said I bet you don't remember me  
And I said only every other memory_

He turns his head to the direction the voice came from, and his eyes widen.

"Hello, Tony. I bet you do not remember me at all."

Tony smiles and moves his things over so she could sit, which she does.

"I remember you very well, Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"Tim, Abby and Kate have talked me into going to Mardi Gras with them. I did not know if I would enjoy it, but now that you are here, I just might."

_Like an old photograph  
Time can make a feeling fade  
But the memory of a first love  
Never fades away_


End file.
